mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gambit
Gambit is the third Ace Contract in the game and the ninth contract for the Allied Nations which takes place at the end of the third quarter of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Overview The contract involves entering a well-fortified North Korean base and verifying the Ace of Hearts. Objectives #Locate the Ace of Hearts #Verify the Ace of Hearts BONUS: Retrieve Song's videotape Supplies & Support Given *Allies Supply Drop x2 - Free The Contract The value of the contract is the value of the ace card, which is $300,000 alive or $150,000 dead. The value of the bonus condition is a mere $5,000. E-mail Message Sender: Major Steven Howard Subject: Contract: 'Gambit' "The Kumchang-ni Nuclear Reactor Complex is our next destination--the Ace of Hearts is bound to be somewhere within. We'll insert you under the cover of night. Don't mess this up." Story Summary This is the third Ace Contract of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. In this mission, the mercenary is going after the bounty for General Chul Kang, the director for General Song's nuclear weapons program. He was the man responsible for growing Song's stockpile of weapons and for making them able to be delivered anywhere in the world via ICBM technology. This is all of course fictional. The contract is worth $300,000 if he is captured alive and half that if he is killed. Additionally, the mercenary may also retrieve a video tape as a bonus objective. In this mission the mercenary infiltrates a facility. This is possibly the most infantry focused contract of the all the contracts the mercenary takes. The infantry are mostly North Korean Elite soldiers. The mercenary finds a covert sub machine gun at the start of the mission, Fiona advises a stealthy approach. The mercenary may also choose to simply drive a civilian car or Baggage Carrier past all of the patrols unnoticed. The mercenary may also choose to blow a hole in the fence and run past many of the patrols and then re-enter by to the reactor. The mercenary advances through many large, fenced in areas containing many large cargo crates that provide cover and hiding. There are many guards patrolling on specific routes, and many alarm systems in place. The mercenary is not as effective with covert tactics as with loud and vehicular tactics. Once passing near the reactor, the Ace of Hearts speaks to the mercenary over speakers, acknowledging that he is well aware of his or her presence. Fiona alerts the mercenary that Kang is trying to escape, and also has triggered a nuclear meltdown in the facility as well. From this point forward, the mercenary faces more aggressive opposition as he advances across catwalks the Ace of Heart's location at the far end of the complex. The radiation from the meltdown advances behind the mercenary as if it is chasing him/her. Once the mercenary reaches the Ace of Hearts' location, on a rooftop, a helicopter arrives. It lands, attempting to evacuate Kang before the mercenary can capture or kill him. The mercenary stops the escape and captures or kills the Ace of Hearts, verifying General Chul Kang. Instantly after extraction, the main reactor will detonate explosively and a massive fiery shockwave will spread out from the reactor. This will annihilate the entire complex, throw jeeps, catwalks and even entire structures into the air and kill every single KPA soldier not disposed of by the mercenary. If the mercenary is not swift enough and Kang escapes, then the mercenary will have to hotfoot (pun not intended) out of there with the shockwave right at his/her heels. There is a hidden bonus objective: A video tape behind the sandbag that Kang is first seen behind on the rooftop. It's only worth $5,000. This leads to an extended news footage clip after the level is finished including footage of Song and Kang talking. Results *The Ace of Hearts Verified *All other Hearts cards leave the Northern Province *If the mercenary retrieves the video tape, then it is played on live television Category:Contracts Category:Deck of 52 Category:Allied Nations Category:Mercenaries